


Crescendo

by Ashida



Series: A Series of Unfortunate One Shots [7]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito walks in on the unimaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late) for the timed fic challenge for the YA community on LJ.  
> Theme: Cold.  
> Total time taken: 43 minutes.  
> Not edited.

 

Akihito was fucking freezing! He’d been out stalking a story in the freezing cold, hammered with sleet and rain, soaked to the bone, before he called it quits. His camera would get wrecked if he stayed out any longer.

 

So he trudged back to the condo, frozen all the way down to his eyeballs as the water sloshed out from his cheap sneakers on his way to the front door from the elevator.

 

It was early, Asami probably wasn’t even home yet, which was good because he could have a nice long shower and defrost in peace with out getting molested, or inspected for cuts and bruises, both actually.

 

“I’m home,” he said to the empty apartment as he dropped his bag at the entrance. “Huh?” Asami’s leather shoes were at the door.

It was way to early for him to be home.

 

Cautiously, in case the sneaky bastard had set up an ambush; he tiptoed into the apartment, the effort lost as his wet clothing made movement and general ninja-ness impossible.

 

As he inched closer to their bedroom, leaving a wet trail behind him on the tiles, he heard the unmistakable sound of running water coming from the shower in their bathroom.

 

Fuck it all! Now he’d have to wait to thaw, it was lucky Asami’s showers were short, when it was just him that is.

 

As he was about to step forward into their bedroom to undress and find one of the massive robes Asami lazed around in, he was literally frozen in place by the next sound he heard.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” This was not happening. Did Asami actually do that in the shower?

 

Akihito didn’t feel cold anymore, he felt nothing as he listened to the noises coming from the open bathroom door, dumb founded and…. Impressed? If he was honest with himself, damn.

 

He leant against the doorframe and listened, taken over by the sound, soft gentle words at the beginning, building up in volume and intensity as Asami reached the climax, the sound filled his bones, it was passionate, full of life and emotion and things he’d never heard from Asami before. He wanted to hear more. So much more.

 

He would have to sneak in on Asami in the shower more often.

 

All too abruptly, the hiss of the shower turned off. Fuck. Shit! He flailed, and slipped as his wet pants weighed him down, making all sorts of noise as he tried to crawl to their bedroom. God dammit, he didn’t want Asami to know he’d listened in on that!

 

He made it into their bedroom, looking panicked and flustered and stupid because he knew by now that even he couldn’t hide anything.

 

Asami walked in, towel about his waist and one draped over his shoulders, droplets still ran down his chest.

 

“Oh, you’re home, hm?” Asami smirked at him. Fuck, that bastard knew.

 

“Y-yeah. You’re back early.” He managed to sputter.

 

“Maybe you’re the one back early.” Came the mock reply. Oh god, Akihito wanted to die. Leaving again was still a good option though.

 

“Sorry, I’ll um, go back out!” he made to leave, but the crook of his elbow was caught and Asami was so warm, reminding him that he was freezing still.

 

“Did you hear me, Akihito?” Asami purred to hjm, and despite Akihito’s icicle state; he could feel the heat rush to his face.

 

“N-no.” he lied.

 

“You’re a bad liar.” Asami chuckled at him, and why was he laughing, he was the one who’d been caught!

 

“Do you want to know who I was thinking about when I was in the shower? Doing that thing, Akihito?” Asami crooned, bringing them chest to chest. Man, Asami was like a furnace.

“No, I don’t!” Akihito spat out, because what if it wasn’t him that Asami thought about?

 

“Oh? You aren’t curious? You aren’t curious about what person could have me open up like that? Pour my heart out for that very person to hear?” Gold eyes sparkled as they looked down at him.

 

“You knew I was home! How?” Akihito tried to push away, but was held firm as Asami loomed over him with an amused look on his face. “You did it on purpose, you bastard.” He hissed.

 

“Of course I knew you were home, my Akihito Senses tingle whenever you’re near, Spiderman hasn’t got a thing on me.”

 

It was freaky, because Asami was dead serious about ‘Akihito Senses.’

 

“If you’d known I knew, you wouldn’t have stayed to hear the show, would you have, hm?” Asami questioned him, even though he already knew the answer.

 

“Of course not.” Akihito sulked, still not getting the picture.

 

“Would you like me to do it again for you, Akihito?” Asami hummed at his temple. “I’ll do it.”

 

His face was on fire now, because there was no way in all blazing hell he could handle it face to face, he would jump into the abyss first before that happened.

 

“Asami, no. You don’t have to.” He protested, breaking away to escape to the bathroom, one eye behind him on his smirking pursuer, who seemed intent on following him. No, fuck no.

 

“But I want to, Akihito.”

 

“Let me shower in peace!” he stripped indignantly, slapping his sopping clothes on the floor in emphasis. He knew he was safe from sexual advances at least, given what Asami was suggesting.

 

“I’ll provide the entertainment.” The crime lord insisted as the hissing water started back up. The man dropped his towel again, and stepped into the shower after Akihito, who was covering his face in both hands, hoping like hell this was not happening right now.

 

He couldn’t even take a moment to appreciate the scalding water hitting his skin, warming him from the outside in, as large hands enveloped his wrists to pull his hands away from his face.

 

“Look at me, Akihito.” Asami urged as Akihito tried to glare holes into the shower floor.

 

“I.. don’t want to.” He pouted.

 

There was a resigned sigh, and he thought maybe he was off the hook, only for Asami to step close to him, and tilt his chin up with a gentle hand to meet those all consuming eyes that were eating him alive.

 

And then it happened.

 

Asami sang.

 

“I’ve got sunshiiiine, on a cloudy day.” He almost whispered, gentle and caressing, Akihito tore his face away again, and buried it in his hands once more as Asami Ryuichi continued singing to him.

 

“When it’s cold outsiiiide, I’ve got the month of May.” The voice grew in volume, and Akihito was no longer cold, but warm all over.

 

Asami circled to stand behind him, and sung in his ear.

 

“I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My Akihito. Talkin’ ‘bout my Akihito.”

 

Absolutely mortified, Akihito kept his face in his hands as Asami continued singing and washing him at the same time, apparently enjoying his own show very much as he worked meticulously to clean his lover and serenade him simultaneously.

 

By the time the last verse rolled around, Akihito wished he’d just endured the cold and stayed out, and he would never, ever sneak up on Asami in the shower again.

 

That never stopped Asam humming some sappy love song when Akihito thought Asami didn’t know he was there though.

 

Damn it, his Akihito Senses were top notch after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any explantations other than I do have this head canon that Asami does indeed sing in the shower. XD Thanks to coritos for the song suggestion. 'My Girl' by The Temptations.   
> Lyrics are significant because Akihito means bright, and his birthday is in May :)


End file.
